tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack of the Giant Robot Sea Turtle!
Log Title: Attack of the Giant Robot Sea Turtle! Characters: Interrogator, Snaptrap, Snarl, WORMS 2111 Location: Southeast United States - North America Date: July 14, 2013 TP: Quintesson Invasion TP Summary: Snarl and two agents of Cobra tangle with a giant robot sea turtle! Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Quintesson Invasion TP As logged by WORMS 2111 - Sunday, July 14, 2013, 10:01 PM Southeast United States - North America Like the Northeastern US, this area extends from the Mississippi to the Atlantic and encompasses a variety of states, including those states most commonly associated with the Old South. Once considered a backward region, the South has indeed risen again to become an area of culture and industry. Interrogator is fighting a giant robot tortoise in a swamp, and has called for backup. WORMS 2111, Cori Stinson, is a rough-and-tumble looking woman, with a tanned, grease-stained face and medium-length brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She's wearing a pair of dirty brown coveralls with thick tan work gloves. Her black tool belt is held closed with a silver-skull buckle. Her tan kneepads are scratched and oil-soaked, silently testifying to the hours she spends crawling around and under self-propelled artillery vehicles. Her black boots look like they haven't been shined since the Reagan administration and overall Cori doesn't look like she very much cares. There's a cluster of pings, before said Stegosaurus drops into the swamp, released by the cargo chute! There is quite the splash, Snarl causing waves as he touches down! The remaining fanboats have managed to escape, and the turtle hurls the one in its mouth to the side. The head peers around, those yellow optics focusing in on the lone man standing on the soggy island. It dips back beneath the water, but the rippling of its wake heads toward the island... Interrogator ducks behind the pond-cyprus in a way that he can get off a shot if the turtle attacks. He pulls out a radio with his left hand and speaks into it. WORMS 2111 says, "In the area! I'll be right there!" WORMS 2111 quickly changes into her uniform and pulls the tarp off her Maggot, starting it up and roaring out of the secret Cobra base. Maggot #722: This large vehicle is less a tank and more a towed artillery cannon. Its blue-gray chassis is propelled by pairs of quadrilateral treads, one on each section. The front section has a small, black parabolic dish on top for advanced targeting. There is a 40mm cannon mounted on the front, set into a pivoting turret, offering no vertical movement. On the starboard side is another small turret, with a large laser cannon attached. The main gun, however, is housed in the rear section. The barrel of this cannon is nearly thirty feet long, its black length ending in an orange muzzle. At the base of this artillery cannon is the receiver, equipped with four large cylinders for recoil compensation. Behind this is the gunner's seat, the absence of spare shells indicating that this cannon is equipped with a mechanical loading system. Painted on the front of the drive section and the sides of the gunner's section are a #722 and a red Cobra insignia. WORMS 2111 takes control of Maggot #722. She handles the controls expertly. WORMS 2111 roars to Interrogator's location as fast as the Maggot will take her. There's another monster in the swamp, and it is advancing on the turtle, his gold plates above the surface, Snarl intent on getting ahold of Snaptrap! There's a sudden upward torrent of water as the turtle emerges. Its head twists sides and the jaws clamp down on the cypress tree, hard enough to send splinters showering down. Servos whine and wood groans as the jaws bite clean through the trunk. A growling voice, dripping with cruelty, chuckles, "You cannot hide from me, vermin. I can smell your fear..." so single- minded is he on this prey that he has not yet taken notice of the other inbound parties. GAME: Interrogator PASSES a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. Interrogator stands his ground and says back to the turtle in a raspy voice with a Moscow accent, "You must have no experience with Humans, whatever you are!" He aims for the turtle and fires his pistol. >> Interrogator strikes Snaptrap with Pistol . << GAME: WORMS 2111 PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Maggot #722 zeros in on Interrogator's position and slows as it approaches weapons arming and ready to provide heavy backup. : Snarl says, "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vE-JwmDrTNI" : WORMS 2111 says, "Snarl vs. Snaptrap? Wasn't this a deleted scene from King Kong? ;) Or is this more of a Kaiju thing? =)" : Interrogator says, "Godzilla!" : WORMS 2111 says, "Primus - you send an admin to Japan, and this is what we get =)" : Snaptrap says, "Ahayo gozaimasu!" : WORMS 2111 log on Jinx and Vypra to point at the monsters and scream. The turtle gets a surprise as something closes teeth on his tail. Interrogator might see the cause, as there are gold plates, red, chrome, silver mecha behind the turtle. Maggot #722 roars into position and stops its HEAT laser cannon locking onto Gamera -- er the giant sea turtle. WORMS 2111 says, "Holy crap! What is that?" Interrogator says, "I do not know! I was looking for the Dreadnoks and that turtle appeared and started attacking the fanboats. It speaks English." WORMS 2111 says, "It, uh... what?" Maggot #722 remains still, weapon locked on unmoving. Interrogator says, "It speaks English. It said, 'You cannot hide from me, vermin. I can smell your fear' to me." WORMS 2111 says, "Uh.... weird. Orders, sir?" Snaptrap's optics widen in surprise as the steggo's teeth puncture his tail. Luckily there's no vital systems there, it's really more a nuisance than any significant injury. However, it does prevent him from lunging forward at his prey. The turtle snarls and tries to turn his head but... well, he's a turtle. He snarls as ports on his shell open up, "Whoever you are, you will find this ill-advised." A number of turrets pop out and lock onto the dinobot, unleashing a barrage of photon beams. Interrogator says, "First, I will try to meet you so I can join you in the relative safety of the vehicle. Then we should probably move a safe distance away and study it" WORMS 2111 says, "Got it. I'll move closer to your position but hold fire unless it threatens our withdrawal." Interrogator moves towards the Maggot, keeping his attention on the turtle. He says, "Thank you for the assistance!" To the unknown Mech behind the turtle. GAME: WORMS 2111 PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. WORMS 2111 gets the Maggot back into gear, and slowly moves the tracked vehicle closer to Interrogator's position. The photon bolts splash the water mostly, though a bolt or two finds the dinobot. Snarl rahrs, rearing up, and stomping his front feet on Snaptrap's back! Snaptrap grunts as the dinosaur's feet slam down on his back. He strains under the weight, and for a moment seems like he might hold his own, but the joints eventually give way. There's a mighty splash as the turtle is pushed down by the Dinobot. However, it does give him a unique vantage point. The head lashes outward and snaps at Snarl's belly. Interrogator smiles as the two mechs fight and continues towards the Maggot. Maggot #722 gets as close to Interrogator as its pilot dares. WORMS 2111 says, "Sir! Get on board! There's room in the back -- I didn't have time to gather a crew." The stegosaur gets to roar back, and spew fire, as the turtle manages to finds an angle to bite into. Snarl starts to slam a forefoot into the turtle's shell, trying to set fire to the swamp. Interrogator says, "Thank you...I am afraid I did not get your name." WORMS 2111 says, "Twenty-One Eleven, sir!" Interrogator says, "Thank you, Twenty-One Eleven." The fire that Snarl was spewing happens to do rather spectacular work on the Maggot's paint job, even sending a few alerts to the pilot. However, Interrogator just feels rather warm as the flames go over his head :P Snaptrap snarls and steps forward as the Steggo rears upward, using his low center of gravity to maintain his own stability. He releases his grip and lowers his head, trying to let his rounded shell push the Dinobot over. WORMS 2111 curses as the Dinobot's flames wash over the armor of her mobile artillery piece. Interrogator ducks as he feels the heat from the flames! He reaches the Maggot and carefully climbs into the back of the now warm vehicle. WORMS 2111 says, "Crap! Interrogator, are you OK?" Interrogator says with a raspy Moscow accent, "Yes. Luckily I was not hit. We should probably fall back now, but be prepared to give aid to the Mech attacking the turtle. I owe him that much." WORMS 2111 nods shakily. "Right! Falling back!" WORMS 2111 gets the Maggot moving again, making a tactical retreat to a vantage point with better cover and visibility. Snarl is in for it, as the dinobot is pushed over, holding vertical before he's dumped on his back. The soft swamp however can't hold him, and he falls onto his side after a few moments, his thagomizer causing a bunch of waves. WORMS 2111 has collected Interrogator and gotten him and the Maggot to relative safety, where they can watch and report without getting accidentally slagged. Snaptrap tries to retreat from the flailing thagomizer, but he's not terribly light on his feet. He gets whacked square in the jaw, growling as he continues to back away. Fortunately he's too heavy to be tossed aside by the blow. Energon drips from his teeth as he extends two cannons from the top of his shell, "The Masters told me of your kind, Dinobot. They said you were strong." Both barrels give off a deafening boom as they blast a pair of sonic artillery shells at the toppled Steggo. Interrogator says to WORMS, "Lock onto the turtle, things do not look good for our friend!" WORMS 2111 breathes out a nervous breath. "OK. The laser, or the big gun?" GAME: Interrogator PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Interrogator says, "Try the laser first, I want to see how much damage the lesser attack does first. I am sure Command would want me to use this opportunity to experiment." Snarl rahrs again, getting to his feet, though his hearing is rather hindered at the moment. HE shakes his head, trying to get the improvised rock concert out of his head, before his eyes focus on the turtle, glowing before his eye lasers discharge on the turtle WORMS 2111 nods slowly, double-checking the laser target lock. "Do, you, uh,... want me to decouple the control vehicle so you, can, uh... make an escape if things go bad?" She seems very nervous about the prospect. Interrogator says, "No, I do not drive well. I tend to react in a two dimensional traveling car like I would in a three dimension traveling helicopter. Hold fire unless it looks like the turtle is going to win, or the other one attacks us." Snaptrap growls as the lasers cut across his armor, "You dumb beast!" A panel in the center of his shell opens and a large cannon rises up, starting to swivel on a turret, "I will take your head as a trophy and present it when the Masters arrive!" The Atom Smasher locks onto the Dinobot and fires. WORMS 2111 jumps as Snaptrap opens fire with its Atom Smasher. "I'll fire if it attacks... I'll let you decide when we need to jump in to help the Dinobot." Interrogator frowns and says, "I think we may have to help soon. That looks like a rather powerful attack the turtle is using!" WORMS 2111 grips the controls tightly, focusing in her training and not the fearful combat in front of her. "Uh.... just say when." Snarl sees the cannon raise out of the turtle's back. He's no dummy, and charges, lowering his head to slide under Snaptrap's front. Some of the natives get to see one heck of a light show. However, his plates kinda hinder flipping Snaptrap off his back... Snaptrap snarls and braces for the impact, stepping just slightly to the side and pivoting, "Not this time." The giant maw opens wide as the dinobot connects, plowing its shoulder into the turtle's. There's a screech of metal grinding against metal, and suddenly the snapping jaws descend toward the back of Snarl's neck. Snarl is safe at the moment, and exploits it, spewing fire at the underside of the turtle, flames curling up against the underside of the Seacon. Interrogator asks the driver, "Are we far enough away that if one of them charges, we will have enough time to fire both the laser and the cannon?" WORMS 2111 looks back at Interrogator. "I'd have to get the cannon in place, but I think I can fire both from there, since the laser already has a lock." Snaptrap lets out a roar as the flames like at his soft underbelly. His yellow optics blaze, "Wretched creature. Learn your place!" He raises one of his massive forelegs and tries to turn off the jet of flame by stomping down on the front of the Dinobot's mouth. WORMS 2111 quickly uses the command module to recalculate artillery trajectory, and sends the data to the trailer half of the Maggot. "Got everything set, sir. Shall I set the cannon to fire?" WORMS 2111 looks ready to hop into the back, if needed. Interrogator says, "That will be the plan then. I do not recall either the Autobots or Decepticons mentioning any 'Masters' during any of the broadcasts that have shown them. I have spoken to a Decepticon before Major Bludd gave his orders...Yes, set the cannon to fire." WORMS 2111 . o 0 ( At least if this goes well maybe they'll keep the Maggots in the field a few years longer. ) Snarl mmmphs as his head is stepped on, his flames shutting off. Shoving forward, trying to lift the turtle higher, while using his eye lasers, perhaps to give him a hot foot WORMS 2111 nods, climbing out of the ATV and deploying the artillery cannon. She quickly feeds in the latest data, bringing the big barrel around to target the fighting combatants. Interrogator thinks to himself, "Major Bludd said no speaking to the Decepticons, but mentioned nothing of the Autobots. Perhaps I can reach an Autobot and get some questions answered..." As the canon swivels, his train of thought changes tracks and he grimaces, "If this canon fires, I am going to regret not having my helmet..." He returns his attention to the combatants. Snaptrap does something quite possibly unexpected: he transforms! Left in the turtle's place is a robot with cruelly glowing optics, holding a sword nearly as tall as he is. the tip of the sword looks more like a trident, and it glows with energy as he plunges it toward Snarl's side. The turtle shifts and stands up into the opposing form of Snaptrap. Snaptrap is a massive, heavily-armed robot warrior. His evil yellow optics glow maliciously from an armored black face protected by an angled battle mask. His broad chest is fuchsia and aquamarine, with an unknown symbol emblazoned squarely in the center. The symbol resembles a green face in the shape of a skull. His powerful white arms end in cyan bracers and jet black gauntlets, and he is usually seen carrying a massive atom-smasher rifle in one fist, with an incendiary sword ready at his side. WORMS 2111 separates the artillery piece from the battlefield control vehicle, sinking retractable pylons into the swamp to brace it against recoil when it fires. Interrogator pulls out his cellphone and takes care to line up the camera the best he can. He begins taking pictures of the transformed turtle. WORMS 2111 glances up in alarm as Snaptrap converts to robot mode. "Crap!" she repeats again. "It's a Transformer." WORMS 2111 struggles to get the cannon in position herself. "This would be a lot easier," she mutters to herself, "If the rest of the freakin' team was here." Interrogator says thoughtfully, "Yes, one with 'Masters'. I must remember to delve into my archives and see if any of the conversations I have had with other Cybertronians have any clue as to who he might be referring to." WORMS 2111 points to a console in the command center. "Interrogator! Can you feed me trajectory data as they move?" Interrogator says, "Yes!" WORMS 2111 nods harriedly. "Thanks. Ready to fire when ready." GAME: WORMS 2111 PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Snarl unfs as his side is stabbed. It takes a moment, before the Dinobot realizes the turtle has become something else, growl. The Stegosaurus rises to meet the turtle'con, transforming into his robot form. The stegosaurus flips backwards, shifting into his robot mode. He is a tall powerfully-built robotic warrior. Everything about him is wide - his torso, his legs, his arms. His armor is grey, save for a golden chest and arms. His relatively small black head sits on top, a perpetual frown sitting underneath his blue optics. A small red Autobot symbol sits on the middle of his chest. WORMS 2111 remote-pilots the ATV to turn to target the mysterious Transformer as well. Snaptrap withdraws the sword as Snarl transforms, raising the other arm to place his shield in front, "Time to end this, Dinobot..." He's a little more nimble in his robot form. The shield stays up as he takes a couple quick steps forward, lowering the shield at the last second and swinging the mighty blade at Snarl's head. Interrogator asks, "Are we ready to fire?" WORMS 2111 says, "Ready, sir." Maggot #722 targets Snaptrap with its weapons. The computer beeps. "Target acquired." As the bot hides behind the shield, it gives Snarl time to draw his own sword, raising it to block Snaptrap's slash. The dinobot doesn't exactly get points for being an expert swordsbot WORMS 2111 triangulates both vehicles to lock on Snaptrap. She's not super-concerned about hitting the Dinobot as well - she'll leave that for when Interrogator tells her to fire. Interrogator focuses the cell phone's camera on the strange symbol on Snaptrap's chest and takes a few pictures of it. Snaptrap has a bad feeling. With swords locked, he glances over his shoulder at the... giant freaking cannon! How did he fail to notice that before? With a hiss, he spins around, using Snarl's own force as a fulcrum for the maneuver, moving to place the Dinobot between himself and the cannon. Then, for good measure, he goes for a shield-bash to the Dinobot's gut to try and throw him off-balance. GAME: WORMS 2111 PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. WORMS 2111 frowns as Snaptrap disappears from her viewfinder. She looks up, confirming the source of the blockage. "Lost line-of-sight, sir. The Autobot's in the way." GAME: WORMS 2111 FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Interrogator PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. WORMS 2111 says, "Don't think I can fire around him with the ATV from here.." Interrogator frowns and asks, "Is it possible to change the trajectory so the cannon's shells lob over the Dinobot?" WORMS 2111 says, "Uh.... possible. It'd be close. I'd need to run the numbers from there, though. Are you trained on the Maggot's systems?" Snarl is thrown off balance, the twist and shield bash both resulting in the bot being thrown to the ground with a loud crash! The dinobot rolls onto his back, slashing with his sword to keep Snaptrap away. Interrogator continues to frown and replies, "No, I am not. Are they similar to that of a helicopter?" Snaptrap glances up at the MAGGOT as Snarl goes down. He leans forward slightly, gripping his sword in both hands and bringing it down toward Snarl. The blades clash, bright energy spraying from the impact like sparks. With the two blades locked, he loads a pair of sonic shells into his own artillery cannons. WORMS 2111's smile is hidden behind her mask, but there's a trace of it in her voice. "Not that I know of, sure. Just a moment." She hops from the stationary artillery emplacement to the battlefield control vehicle, quickly performing a flurry of calculations, literally doing an entire WORMS team's job herself. Snarl kicks at Snaptrap's leg, trying to keep the swords locked, unable to draw his blaster Snaptrap grunts and stumbles slightly, but keeps his weight behind the blade, "Fool. I wiped out an entire regiment of Autobots. What hope do you have?" He looks up at the Cobra vehicle, "Or any of these vermin, for that matter?" There's another deafening boom as he fires his own shells toward the MAGGOT. WORMS 2111 says, "Crap! Take cover!" Interrogator dives for cover at the yell! GAME: WORMS 2111 PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Interrogator PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. WORMS 2111 moves to protect Interrogator in case the shells rip apart the Maggot. GAME: Maggot #722 PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. "I thought it would be a good idea to try to observe the Dreadnoks in their natural habitat by dressing and acting like one of them." Interrogator thinks. Maggot #722 rocks as Snaptrap's shells slam into it but amazingly the battle-tested armor holds. Snarl twists, try to draw Snaptrap's weight and blade off ot one side, growling. Snaptrap's blade slides along the edge of Snarl's, the tip plunging into the water. Snaptrap growls, optics glowing, "Not bad. Maybe you're not as dumb as I thought." He uses the sword as leverage to hop up, "But still no match!" Snaptrap shoves a foot forward in mid-air, aiming to bring all his weight down on top of Snarl's chest. Interrogator rises to his feat, clearly angry. He growls, "We can not allow another hit! Fire the cannon!" Snarl is shoved under the water from the Decepticon's weight. He slashs at the con again, blindly, trying to get from under the Decepticon! WORMS 2111 nods, clamoring to her feet and moving to fire before Snarl can get back up and in the way again. "Firing both cannons!" Snaptrap definitely seems to be gaining the upper hand, and he presses the advantage. He ignores the slashes, energon dripping down his heavy armor. He grips the sword in both hands, aiming the tip toward Snarl's throat and getting ready for a decapitating strike. The blade never falls. Instead, the artillery round strikes Snaptrap square in the chest, blasting him clear of the Dinobot. WORMS 2111 lets out an unrestrained victory whoop as the artillery round strikes, surely blasting Snaptrap to paint. Nothing could have survived that, right? ;) Snarl feels the weight come off his chest. He rises up, roaring, turning about, his sword at the ready. As the bot seemed ready to use firepower, he pulls out his blaster, scanning for the Decepticon! Interrogator shakes his head, his ears ringing after the cannon's roar. He waves to get the WORMS attention and then gives her a 'thumbs up'. WORMS 2111 looks back at Interrogator and nods, but then hops over to the artillery unit, manually re-loading it, just in case. Snaptrap emerges from the water in a mighty splash. Now instead of the sword, he's got his Atom Smasher gripped in his free hand. He ignores Snarl, his rage focused on the Cobra vehicle, and fires a blast straight at the cannon. WORMS 2111 says, "Ohcrapocrapohcrapo--" GAME: Maggot #722 PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. Interrogator sees the big gun leveled at the Maggot and dives once more! WORMS 2111 is thrown backward as the artillery unit is blasted by the atom smasher! While the piece itself holds, the WORMS is thrown off her feet. WORMS 2111 falls backward out of the artillery emplacement and into the swamp. Only her high-impact armor saves her from serious injury. WORMS 2111 relinquishes control of Maggot #722. Maggot #722> Interrogator manages to hit the deck and brace before the vehicle is shot. He gasps for air and tries to maintain consciousness from the impact of the weapon. Snarl bull rushes Snaptrap, dropping his shoulder to slam into the Decepticon, intent on knocking him flat to blast him with his rifle! Maggot #722> Interrogator blacks out. Snaptrap lets out a roar from behind his mask, lowering his shoulder and putting both arms behind his shield. There's a mighty clang as the two robots collide, the force of the Dinobot pushing Snaptrap back several meters. He suddenly slides one foot to the side and steps, trying to use his shield to direct Snarl's forward momentum past him and down into the water again. WORMS 2111 is knocked unconscious as well, and lays in a heap behind the severely damaged Maggot.